


鐵花柔

by naiomaou



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate History, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 衝動寫寫。不成熟的古風、各種不考究。八百里加急一路直行，沒什麼劇情（咳）
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu (Disney), 單于/李翔
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	鐵花柔

  
他們的將軍不見了。

那夜猛火竄得急，誰也沒料到原保護得緊的火藥倉竟在第一時間就給炸得不剩，混亂之中禦敵、敗退、棄守，狼狽地捱過一波攻勢，還沒來得及慶幸彼此保住小命，卻發現隊裏沒了李翔的身影。

他們失了軍火、沒了裝備，還丟了將軍。

這可如何是好？

◇

李翔自夢裏醒來，暈沉沉的，意識仍舊矇矓。

他欲撐起身子，渾身卻綿軟得很，鎧甲應是已經卸下，然仍有如千斤在身將他陷於榻中。他張口喚人，只聞喉間榨出一聲嘶啞，猛地被自己的聲音驚得幾分清醒，拾起精神舉目望去，發現所處之處竟不是熟悉的那頂帥帳。

這是哪兒？他又怎麼會在這？

滿腹疑問尚未找到解答，視野邊緣便劃開一道口子，搖曳的火光自帳外洩了進來，打在頂上，一晃一晃的。

「李、將軍。」

那是有些生澀的中原話，粗啞嗓音也蓋不過語調裏的嘲諷。來人輕手輕腳地走近李翔，手裏一捆紅繩纏至上臂，居高臨下地看著榻上的中原將軍。

李翔心中駭然，瞋目回望之，身上卻連掙扎的力氣都沒有，發出的嘶聲更無絲毫嚇阻之效，只換得對方挑眉輕蔑一笑。

「安心。單于吩咐，待、將軍、溫柔。」語罷，那人解下手上紅繩，一圈一圈落在李翔身側，噗噗地拍出沉悶聲響。

他先是拎起李翔左腕，俐落地套出繩結將之拴於榻頂，再繫回右手而後使勁一拉一綁，被忽地扯高雙臂的李翔將痛呼吞下。

「這是做什麼！」他啞著嗓，出口的話語減了七分恫嚇，倒更像服軟的嗚鳴。

那人咧嘴，手上動作沒停，帶著繩抬手徑直掠過李翔，繩頭擦過胸膛，他竟覺得有些癢。

「將軍，還有、呢。」

異族人笑著，手腳更加俐索，飛快地完事後輕巧步回帳邊，留下一句「單于、就來」便退了出去。

李翔雙臂受制，雙腿被分別彎疊捆住、左右騰於空中，儘管裏衣尚在，這般向外大敞的姿勢仍讓他感到極為羞恥難堪。

而他甚至連別開臉都做不到。慍火幾乎迸出眼眶，熱辣燙眼，全是恥辱。

◇

帳幕掀了又關，來人擋住照明用的燭火，道出不久前才有人說過的話：「李將軍。」

低沉渾厚，字正腔圓。

李翔心底一驚，視線轉向來人時，那份驚詫登時顯現於面。

那人腳步不緊不慢，踏在地上十分沉穩，顯得格外有分量。

「小人中原話可還標準？」九個字，由遠而近，自上而下，最後貼於李翔頸側，話語畢恭畢敬，鼻息卻滿是征服。

方才的片刻休息李翔體力已稍有回復，雖不至能夠掙脫束縛，扭開身倒還做得到，只是未待動作完成，對方抬手更快地摁住他肩頭。「阿圖契說給小人尋了個好貨色，沒想竟是將軍您。」

李翔抿緊唇，狠狠瞪向宿敵。

異族人彷彿沒瞧見那將他剮了千萬遍的目光，鬆開壓著李翔的手，轉而沿著鎖骨以指上撫，厚繭擦過脖頸、下頷、頰側，力道不輕不重，更饒富興致地搔刮幾下耳殼，最後捲上中原人的束髮，倏地扯開。

「好極了，我們談談。」許是更滿意於對方現在的模樣，異族人又笑著轉手向下。這回走過上臂，回到頸項，再循著前胸飽經鍛鍊的線條一圈圈繞著。「將軍撤兵，小人後退，這個冬天大家都好過。」

李翔攥著拳，一對手臂都在發抖。他堂堂一國將軍，沙場征伐多年，何曾受過這般羞辱？

李翔自是怒極了，緊咬牙關，話語鑽出齒縫，啞聲厲道：「作夢！」

單于揚眉，大手扣住李翔頷骨，他彎下腰，額央猛然叩向對方，「將軍是中原人，卻不懂談判。您要不瞅瞅現下誰是何種模樣、又在何人帳中？」

單于眉眼貼得極近，李翔儘管氣息稍亂，卻無驚無懼，定定望進那對金眸。「蠻族人毀我家園、殺我族人，理當一個不留。」

「少作清高！」單于低吼一聲，再施手勁將人抬起，繫於李翔雙腕的繩勒出紅痕，他只是更加大力地晃著手中人，「中原人於北境燒殺擄掠，所經之處物毀人亡，女人與孩童無一倖免，此番行徑難道同是四書五經教誨？草原大地上，究竟誰才是真正的野蠻？」

「那些……不……」李翔腕上勒得疼，脖頸被也對方死死掐著上抬，幾乎喘不過氣。

「將軍可知，為何自己全身發軟麼？」單于話鋒一轉，將人拋回榻上，左肘砰地插進李翔右肩與頸側的空間，「是中原人。那些著中原衣、講中原話，衣冠楚楚的商賈，摻在酒水裏的好東西；毀我家園、殺我族人，讓人提不起力的上好東西。」他重複了李翔的話，字字句句卻透著危險。

單于大掌重新覆上李翔，沒了先前的狠勁，反順著對方緊密排列的肌肉一下下或輕或重地搓揉起來，話鋒再轉，「以中原人來說，將軍當真是好貨色。」他又揚起笑，「方才的協議依舊有效，或者，將軍若能挺過小人這關，我便率軍自退二百里，三年不犯。」

單于一番話說得不明不白，李翔尚摸不著頭緒，便先驚覺那手正一點點往下腹探去。「放……放肆！」

單于再笑，一對粗眉彎出邪魅角度，手倒是安分地收了回來。「將軍可還知，中原人亦留下何物？」

異族人撐起身，自榻頂摸出一方木盒和一支瓷瓶，執起皮囊水袋，撥開瓷瓶往裏頭滴了滴，自己豪飲一口又含一口，復欺身向下，凶猛地吻上李翔。

李翔被對方突如其來的動作嚇得不輕，幾經掙扎，嗆咳了好幾下，最後仍被以吻強渡一大口酒水。

那瞬間他只覺得熱，全身上下的熱。似有火在燒，又彷彿千萬蟻軍行過，由內而外、自下而上，他感到連指尖都在發顫。

單于舔著唇，擦去下頷的液珠，看著李翔的目光多了挑釁。「此物喚作鐵花柔，只消一滴，便教鐵漢柔若無骨之花。」

那股熱彷彿衝至腦門，在雙眼蒸出血絲與濕潤，逐漸加重的喘息也益發燙口。「你、哈……卑鄙……」

單于也服了鐵花柔，可他體魄更為強健，反應自不如李翔那般劇烈。鐵花柔到底是中原產物，於他而言最多只起到助興之效。

「挺過小人這關，我便率軍自退二百里，三年不犯。李將軍，您可承好了。」

單于步至榻尾，一手扶著李翔仍半懸在空中的膝，另一手忽地覆上李翔下身，大力搓弄。李翔倒抽口氣，混著氣音和驚呼的尾音只剩一絲如貓的細哼，遭受對方如此蹂躪他竟不覺得疼，反倒渾身更加搔癢難耐，體內竄起一道道異樣熱流，直往下腹積累而去。

見人這般反應，單于笑意更甚，加重手勁又多揉幾下，而後抓起裏衣布料奮力扯開，一對漂亮的臀瓣倏地暴出，他貪婪地吻上去，一面舔拭那精實的曲線，唇齒並用地咬著餘下的布料，一點點向上撕開。

李翔粗喘著氣，下裳忽開那時他只感到熱意稍退，但理智早已一步先消融殆盡，僅剩本能地扭著臀欲將剩餘衣物一併褪掉。

李翔的難耐單于皆瞧在眼裏，本就不快的動作這下更慢了，他甚至停下手口，看著李翔如盛放的嬌花，於榻上綻出妖豔的模樣。

「唔……嗯……」那朵花抬起腰板又塌下，左右蹭著臥榻卻未能償願，嘴裏哼哼嗚嗚似是不滿。

單于助對方剝袪上衣下裳，驀地獲得釋放，李翔喃喃嘆出滿足低吟。

僅僅一滴鐵花柔，便讓眼前征戰北域的錚錚鐵骨化作繞指柔，唯有身下那物翹首昂揚、硬如鐵石。

單于沒作多想，一口含了上去。

「嗯、哈、啊──」服下催情藥物的李翔哪裏受得住這等刺激，幾乎是同時洩在對方嘴裏，他犯著陣陣哆嗦，神智卻隨之一下下清明過來。

「你──！」

單于呸出精水，往李翔莖柱重重一掐，目光狠戾，「小人服侍人，這可是頭一回，將軍是否過分失禮了？」

頂著藥力，李翔下身仍脹得發疼，被猛掐住更是難受，怒火正盛的單于自然沒放過他，就著相同力道粗暴地上下捋動。

李翔只死死將悶哼壓於胸口，呼吸粗重混濁，卻再不願發出任何聲響。不一會，單于像是自討沒趣般扔下熾物，轉而探手抓回榻邊的木盒。

單手旋開木盒，一股奇香頓時溢得滿室芬芳，他抹出香膏，另隻手抬著李翔腿根向上推，將其彎折得更多，扳開臀縫便往緊閉的菊口長驅直入，不帶半分憐惜。

李翔驚得繃直了身，一聲痛哼差點沒闖出口，下意識地欲收緊腿腳，卻被對方以肘蠻橫壓開。原來最為恥辱的並非遭受綁縛而向外大敞的雙腿，而是以這姿勢讓那本不該承納任何物事的後庭吞吃來物。

「李將軍一張小嘴吸得可緊，您這莫不是天生名器？」

李翔雙目緊閉，更將唇抿得發白，兩道屈辱的淚水滑落頰側。

單于還未見過用了鐵花柔的中原人能同李翔一般，僅洩一次便清醒至此，可他倒也沒想再灌一回，只覺得這場本就無果的談判似乎多了幾分趣味。

「中原男兒豈能輕易落淚？別哭，喊出來罷，小人聽著呢。」第二指塞入時換得李翔隱忍的嗚咽，單于惡意地勾起指腹，於溼熱窄道來回抽插攪動。

「士可殺，不可辱！你還是、嗯、哼──」

忽地一陣酥麻揉散了厲叱，李翔下身硬挺淌出涓涓清液，雙腿瑟瑟發顫，氣息也被擾得紊亂。

這聲叫得嬌媚無比，單于舔著下唇滿足地哈出氣，趁勢再攻指下那點，閒下的手直往對方厚實的胸膛而去，大掌搓揉、雙指按捏，感到身下之人逐漸酥軟，體溫也再度竄高。

饒是中原大將軍，也抵不過鐵花柔一波猛過一波的化骨綿柔。

「你、哈……」

李翔扯著手，試圖以細繩勒住一絲理智，卻沒想單于瞧他這般掙扎，反加重指腹按壓的力道。

「小人好紅繩，更愛繩下紅痕，」單于咬上對方腿根其中一結，使勁向後扯勒出更多的痕跡，「這樣的您，著實美麗。」

三指。

「嗚哼……」

何以陌生的快意張狂至此？腕上疼痛拽不住理智，體內深處的火焰大肆叫囂著渴求更多，儘管心裏滿是屈辱與不甘，他卻制止不住微抬的腰肢上下擺動。

身體好似背叛了意志，單于如斯粗暴蠻攪，穴口此時卻著魔般貪吸著對方的侵入，張張闔闔，溼軟滾燙。

「你、你放……嗯……」原為守住尊嚴的喝斥變得輕嬈，尾音飄飄上捲，如同嫵媚的貓。

聞那聲搔於耳根、撓上心頭，單于喘出沉沉低吼，撤開雙手，扶著胯間筋脈虯結的碩物一挺到底，身下之人登時繃緊腰身，幾聲痛呼之於單于竟遠比中原春方更加催情，他嘶聲低吟，箝著那腰重重地撞了起來。

未經人事的甬道緊緊纏著，入時窒得緊、出時卻又吸絞著不放，惹得人腦脹頭熱，更是急切地往深處狠搗，盡根猛入、齊根勁出，似是要碾平後壁每道皺褶般大力抽送。

「你、唔哼、這無恥、啊哈、嗯──」

出口的叱罵全成了嬌聲浪吟，單于聽得爽快，挺動益發凶狠。

只見對方高高挺起的莖柱隨著一下下衝撞甩動，不斷泌出的清液四處飛濺，於胸腹留下點點溼淫。

單于握住那不失分量的物事重新捋動，粗繭擦過軟縫時對方又是一陣高吟，渾身猛顫，內壁陣陣緊絞，單于粗吼著，猛地向上深頂，教對方平坦精實的下腹凸起異樣。

「嗯、哈、您這騷穴能肏善承，當真、天生名器。」啃上一邊膝頭，單于胯部力道不減，手裏動作依舊，沒一會便聽見李翔帶著泣音的淫喘驀地拔高，一汩汩精水爭先恐後地湧出，單于身下陽根頓時被掐得死緊，只覺滋味銷魂無比。

李翔大口喘息，腦子糊成一片，極致的快意後忿恨與自厭緊隨而至，他雙眼盈滿怒意，難以置信自己竟失控至此。

將李翔神韻的變化盡數收在眼底，單于揚起笑欺身壓下，抬手將精水抹在對方劇烈起伏的肌塊上，貼著耳殼，低道：「半個時辰已過，那使人發軟的藥當退了效才是，將軍難道不想試試掙脫小人麼？」

李翔聞言一聲暴喝，手腳倒真的拉扯踢動起來，但繩網本就無餘下多少空間，單于劣笑著，退出下身再猛力一挺，直直撞碎了李翔短暫的掙扎。

「將軍可還知，」單于也不急著動，熾熱甬道將他裹得嚴嚴實實，甫經歡潮的腸壁仍一鬆一窒吸咬著，他輕輕喟嘆，一面慢條斯理地解開束縛，「草原男兒最擅何事？」

未待答應，繩結全鬆後單于箝住對方腋窩，粗臂一托一翻，讓人穴裏還埋著陽柱便硬生生騰身轉了大半圈，李翔張嘴喊出驚呼，單于飛快拋出紅繩再使勁一收，恰恰卡進對方口中。

李翔嗚咽著，胡亂揮手欲扯下那繩，卻讓身後人一左一右套上繩圈，異族繩法詭譎，他愈是掙扎便收得愈緊，肌肉擠出繩格，胸背勒得生疼。

單于將右臂打橫往李翔膝窩推壓，迫使對方屈膝跪得更高，掌心覆於腰間，左手奮力後扯，李翔柔軟的身段登時繃出漂亮線條，那景象像極了含著銜勒原地驚蹬的豔馬。

「草原男兒，最擅騎射。」

碩物再度馳騁，直往內壁那點狠搗，體內稍退的火焰狂襲而返，李翔被頂酥了腰，才收回的理智又給撞得七零八碎，悶哼到嘴邊全成了浪叫，身下清濁滴答，腥溼氾濫。慾意漫過尊嚴，他再無抵抗，只憑本能迎合異族宿敵一下下似要貫穿身子的猛烈操幹。

長夜漫漫，慾海無邊。

◇

七日之後，中原大軍反推二百里，一路卻不見異族一兵一馬，茫茫北境一片荒闃。

嚴冬悄無聲響地走過，北域竟再無半點戰事，而他們也再尋不回丟了的那位將軍。

Fin.


End file.
